The Walking Dead Season 2 (Full Let's Play)
}} Two Best Friends Play The Walking Dead: Season 2 is a full Let's Play in which Matt and Pat, remember their past mistakes, wish for the death of the Boat Master Extreme, vote out pregnant woman on apocalypse survivor, become buddy cops with Sarah, start a boat dong cult, and plot to murder everyone. About Quotes }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Choices 'Episode 1: All That Remains' *Saved Christa *Killed the dog *Accepted Nick's apology *Gave water to the dying man *Went with Nick 'Episode 2: A House Divided' *Took the blame for Sarah's photo *Sat with Luke at dinner *Told Walter the truth about Matthew *Convinced Walter to forgive Nick *Sought out Kenny's help 'Episode 3: In Harm's Way' *Helped Sarah with her chores *Told Bonnie about Luke *Did not admit to stealing the walkie talkie *Watched Kenny kill Carver *Chopped of Sarita's arm 'Episode 4: Amid the Ruins' *Saved Sarah at the trailer park *Refused to steal from Arvo *Volunteered to crawl into the ticket booth *Did not hold the baby *Shot Rebecca 'Episode 5: No Going Back' *Ducked for cover during the gun fight *Did not try to help Luke *Did not ask to leave with Mike *Shot Kenny *Ended the game with Jane and the family Trivia *The original Season Two episode was released during the eighth season of the Machinima series. *Parts of the footage of Episode One used for this Let's Play were used in the Machinima episode. *The footage of Episode One was recorded when the episode released, but not uploaded in it's entirety until the rest of the episodes were out, and the playthrough had been finished. This is due to Matt realizing, through his time with The Wolf Among Us, that playing TellTale games as the episodes get released hurts the story. *Pat states that there was roughly a forty week gap between when they played Episode One and when they played Episode Two. * Part nine was the first video of the series to receive below a 90% like-to-dislike ratio (87% like-to-dislike ratio), which is extremely rare for TBFP; this continued until the final part, which received a 61.9% like-to-dislike ratio, largely in part to divisive feelings about Matt and Pat's decisions and feelings about characters like Kenny and Arvo. Matt apologized for this in the Foodz & Dudez video. * In his second Reddit AMA, Matt stated that the title cards for The Walking Dead Season 2 were his favourites, in part because of how hard he worked on them. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yuri_(Mexican_singer) Gallery Walking_Dead_S2_Thumb_2.jpg Walking_Dead__S2_Thumb.png Walking_Dead_S2_Final.png Clementineahnold.png tbfptwds2.png TheWalkingCommando.png TBFPTWDSeason2.png thewalkingdeads2.png WDS2_Title_7.jpg Category:Full Let's Plays Category:Blind Let's Plays Category:Revisited Games Category:Matt and Pat Category:Matt Category:Pat Category:Telltale Games